


Love Me Tender

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Chubby Richie Tozier, Dad Bod Richie Tozier, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Havin’ fun there Eds? You getting off on my cool Dad Bod?”He felt Eddie’s laugh more than heard it.“I might be.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at writing characters other than my OCs so bear with me! I based a lot of this on different pieces of fanart, too many to link at once. This has been beta'd, just a little bit anyways, by my lovely partner, so special thanks to her. Also yes the title is based on the song Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley.
> 
> CW: Warning for some body dysmorphia from Richie.

Richie frowned at himself in their bedroom mirror. He’d just gotten out of the shower and his skin was flushed and mottled. Eddie was reading through his kindle on the bed in nothing but his briefs. The book was  some  western sci-fi that Eddie had gotten into secondhand from an upcoming Netflix series.

Richie ran a hand over his mouth, down his scruffy jaw. He was barely poking at the soft pooch of his belly before he heard the creak of the bed from behind his and saw two arms slip around his waist.

Richie couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across his face. Eddie’s hands squeezed at the soft skin along his hips with the same amount of attention a cat making biscuits into a blanket would. He watched Eddie in the mirror, he was focused on pressing sweet kisses down Richie’s neck, in the junction where it met his broad shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating the purr coming from Eddie.

“You’re such a sap.” Richie cooed, Eddie’s hands began running up and down his sides. He could feel his smile against his skin. 

“Yeah- and it gets you hot.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Richie snorted.

Eddie’s hands were a little cooler than his skin, but Richie was like a furnace when it came to putting off body heat. Such made it hard for Eddie whenever he cuddled him during the summer, though Richie would never try to move him. Oh, no, he waited long enough for the opportunity to spoon Eddie Kaspbrak, there was no way a few nights' worth of sweltering heat would rob him of this chance now.

Richie stared at their reflections as Eddie let his teeth graze along his shoulder. His lips sucked at the skin there as if trying to map out every muscle fiber that rippled beneath. Those hands of Eddie’s were like a nice cool rag brushing along his feverish skin . He felt like he wanted to melt into Eddie’s body, like their close proximity wasn’t enough. 

It really wasn’t, and Richie wanted more of Eddie constantly. Desired more of his touch. Needed to feel him in his bones.

“Havin’ fun there Eds? You getting off on my cool Dad Bod?”

He felt Eddie’s laugh more than heard it. 

“I might be.”

Richie felt his cheeks burn as Eddie grabbed a handful of his belly fat to emphasize his enjoyment of the scenario, squeezing at the soft pudge there. He had to shift his gaze briefly away from the mirror, he felt weirdly sheepish. Richie had never been too happy that his body got away from him as he got older. 

Inheriting that good old Tozier broadness. His dad was the same way, tall and built like a pitbull. Though Richie felt like he was more of a labrador in comparison, scruffy and chubby. Had the same amount of obnoxious charm to please other people with. He was surprised Eddie seemed to really like that about him, even if he repeatedly called it annoying. He knew there wasn’t any real malice behind his words and that just made Richie all the more happy.

“Babe, c’mon.” Richie tried to bring a hand up to cup Eddie’s but it was swiftly bat away. Instead Eddie’s other hand smoothed along his hairy stomach, carding through the coarse curls of it. Richie watched with awe, his breath wavered when Eddie squeezed at the softness in his stomach. His thumb hooked into his navel as he kneaded the fat in his lower belly. It sent a spark through his belly down to his dick, arousing a throb in his briefs. 

His heart began to thump harder in his chest, Richie was sure Eddie could hear it from behind. He was thankful Eddie was holding him because his knees were starting to wobble. He exhaled a laugh as Eddie continued to massage at his belly, “What, does my fat get you off?” 

Eddie made a noise in between a scoff and a hum, “Of course it does dipshit. All of you is handsome.” Those excellent hands of his squished and squeezed more at the pudge of his stomach, it shouldn’t feel as good as it did. Richie squirmed a little under the attention. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands, settling on resting them against Eddie’s hips. The other’s palms smoothed down across his love handles, as Richie so fondly called them, down to his thighs. “You’re just so- I dunno you’re  _ big. _ ” 

Richie felt butterflies flutter from his chest down to his stomach but he giggled at that. “I’m  _ big? _ Like we talking about my dick here or what?”

Eddie snorted and slapped a cheeky hand at the meaty part of Richie’s thigh. All it did was make Richie’s grin widen. “That too but like, you’re just so big compared to me. Like these shoulders,” Eddie purred and pressed sticky kisses along the length of it. His teeth dug into the skin right by his collar bone, Richie hissed at the sharp sting, dulling into a pleasant ache that pooled deep in his gut. 

“When I first saw you back at the restaurant a year ago I couldn’t stop thinking how unfair it was. How tall you got, how you filled out.” Eddie squeezed at Richie’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing in circles at the muscles there. “How wide you got, you could could fucking engulf me man.”

He breathed out a small sound akin to a whimper, Richie knew it didn’t take much for Eddie to get him riled up but this was almost humiliatingly quick. Richie was wrapped around Eddie’s finger, he just had to barely say something good about him and Richie would already be at half mast. Then again, it came with his profession, just the slightest bit of validation was all he needed. It was different with Eddie though, if he could make him happy that’s all Richie needed. 

Richie couldn’t help the small moan rise from his throat when Eddie’s hands rubbed lower until they reached his ass. Eddie’s fingers kneaded at the flesh there. 

Yeah Richie didn’t have much there, not like Eddie’s ass anyways. Sure he’d go to the gym every now and then to feel like he wasn’t completely wasting away on the couch as he came up with material for his next gig. Eddie,  _ Eddie  _ the fuckin gym rat, he had thighs that could crush a watermelon and an excellent ass to go along with it. Richie’s was like a cake that had fallen in the oven. Enough to  _ exist  _ and maybe fulfill you but not much to hold onto. Especially whenever Eddie would get home and pull desperately at it when they had each other pinned against a wall, making out like their lives depended on it. Even if Eddie wanted to tell him otherwise, he knew his thunder thighs were the best part anyways.

“I knew then, that I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands from you.” He chuckled a little bit at something before muttering, “That’s why my drunk ass couldn’t help from screaming how we should strip and makeout.”

The laugh that erupted out of Richie was big and hearty. He thought a little bit on what Eddie said and the giggles wouldn’t stop, picturing flushed face tipsy Eddie having the time of his life surrounded by their friends. His filter loosening up when he didn’t have to fit that perfect nuclear man persona acting aggressively straight. It made warmth bubble in his chest that translated to laughter. Eddie buried his face in Richie’s shoulder, trying to muffle his own giggles that he found contagious. 

“Yeah I kinda noticed.” Richie finally said when his laughing fit calmed down a bit. “You makin’ up for lost time now?”

“Don’t need to.” He felt Eddie kiss at the nape of his neck, his nose burying into the curls at Richie’s hairline. He inhaled, Richie was going to make a quip about that but Eddie’s hands found their way up to his chest and all his thoughts went out the window.

They grasped and squeezed at his pecs. Richie hummed in delight, he knew how much Eddie loved them. One night he caught Eddie staring at them like a deer in headlights when Richie had nothing but his flamingo printed shirt unbuttoned in the front, because Richie couldn’t be bothered to look decent in the morning after a shower. “ _ That’s so not fair, what the fuck?!”  _ He remembered Eddie’s exasperated voice before he was quickly pounced on by the 5’9” horny nightmare. Richie took note to wear some tight fitting shirts after that just to see Eddie turn red faced and shout at him.

Dextrous fingers carded through the hair on Richie’s chest. The pads of Eddie’s thumbs rolled at his nipples, the growing buds hard and sensitive. Richie’s voice shook while he sighed.

Eddie pulled him down a bit. He felt his breath right next to his ear and Richie shuddered, goosebumps raised all along his neck. “We got all the time in the world now.”

Richie could hear the smug aura in his tone and it just made him all the more weak. 

“Hang on, let me get in front.” Eddie murmured as he quickly swiveled his way around Richie. 

“You could’ve just turned us around.” Richie chuckled as Eddie nudged him backwards towards the bed.

“Yeah but I want you to watch us. I know you were digging that.”

Richie couldn’t deny that, there was something about watching Eddie go to town on him that got him hot under the collar. Maybe he was just being selfish, the knowledge that Eddie was doing this to him. That he got Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, that fiery gremlin who could stab a guy after being wounded in the cheek, to somehow fall in love with him _and_ find him attractive? Enough to want to fuck him? That’s probably why Richie got such a huge forehead, all this was stroking his ego so much he was sure Eddie could feel it through his dick.

“Hey, Earth to Tozier!” Eddie snapped his fingers in Richie’s face, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Huh, wha-?”

“Heeey there he is.” Eddie grinned, pressing his forehead to Richie’s. 

When did he start straddling his lap? Richie blinked a few times. 

“I asked if you’d let me make you feel good.”

“I mean, aren’t you already doing that?” 

Eddie snorted and kissed along Richie’s jaw. He elicited an embarrassing squeak out of him when he felt teeth nip at the end point of it. “I mean like- Y’know, without you trying to give me something in return.”

Richie made a face at that comment, “I just like making you feel good Eds, you deserve it.”

“Yeah but so do you!” Eddie replied with a little shove to Richie’s shoulder.

“I get enough praise from my career, I’m the funnyman, remember? Plus you more than make up for that by just existing near me.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, Richie was immediately shoved back onto the bed. He landed with a soft  _ oof!  _ as Eddie climbed on top of him. “C’mon Rich, let me just do this please?” His tone softened a bit, Richie felt his heart flutter.

In fact a whole swarm of mothra sized butterflies found their way into Richie’s stomach because Eddie was looking at him seriously with those big brown bambi eyes of his. His brows furrowed into that worried look that always got Richie weak. How could he say no when he was pulling that sad puppy dog look?

“Alright, alright. It’s cheating whenever you pull those eyes on me.” Richie said as he leaned up a bit to grab a pillow.

Eddie grinned, sticking his tongue out between his teeth and shook his head. Richie wanted to pull him down and ravage him, he was unbearably cute.

Richie pulled his arms above his head to hold onto the pillow. “Alright Dr. K, I’m ready for you.”

“Doctor?”

“Yeah you’re the doctor, here to fix up my deficiency in vitamin d or whatever.” Richie bucked his hips in emphasis. 

“Tozier if you finish that joke.” Eddie’s eyebrows set and his frown deepened.

“What, I’m just sayin’ I need me some of that good Kasprak prescribed di-” 

Eddie slapped a hand over Richie’s mouth. His laugh was still loud no matter how hard Eddie tried to muffle it. He was tempted to lick the palm of his hand but he fought off the urge.

“I hate you so much. Can you ever shut up?”

“Love you too Spaghetti head.” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s hand. He was briefly released from said hand but Eddie just replaced it with his mouth. 

Richie purred in the kiss, bringing a hand down to cup Eddie’s cheek. It was a bit firm at first, as if Eddie was trying to keep him from making any more remarks. His glasses were knocked askew from the angle but Richie couldn’t care to fix them.

Then it started to soften, Richie melted into the kiss. Their kisses slowed to a lazy pace, not too heated but still intimate enough that Richie wanted to get lost in it. Nothing but the wet sound of their lips smacking echoed in the room. It was almost silly, he would’ve giggled but Richie decided he wanted to savor the moment. Eddie let Richie’s prodding tongue past his lips, earning him a soft moan out of the shorter man. His tongue ran over every inch of Eddie’s mouth he could reach. He tasted like sea air mixed with citrus, that unique flavor Richie loved coming back to.

Eddie took hold of Richie’s hand, pulling it back up to where his other one was behind the pillow. He moved his mouth over to kiss at the side of Richie’s mouth, trailing little pecks across his cheek, over his scruffy jaw, all the way down to his neck. 

He nuzzled at his unshaven neck, Richie laughed breathlessly. “You’re gonna give yourself beard burn that way.”

“What if that’s what I want huh?” Eddie nipped along the skin there. The scratch of his peach fuzz against his teeth made Richie squirm. “Love it when you put off shaving for a while, want to feel this against my thighs when you go down on me.”

Richie groaned deep at that, he made a strained sound as Eddie worried his teeth over his pulse point. Sucking the skin there, leaving blossoming bruises in his wake. The light sting shot straight to Richie’s cock, he was sure Eddie felt him against his stomach. He briefly caught their reflections in the mirror, Eddie attached to his neck like a leech. He was sucking another hickey against his adam’s apple now, Richie felt it bob right on Eddie’s tongue when he swallowed. Richie’s cheeks burned like he’d been out too long in the California sun. He had to hide his face behind the bicep of his arm. 

“Mmph.” Richie whined while biting his lip, wriggling his hips. The added friction to his half hard dick made him exhale sharply.

“Yeah, want you to scratch me up so I can’t walk right for a few days. You’d like that isn’t that right big guy?” Eddie’s voice was dripping with honey. Richie felt like he was going to melt right into the sheets.

Really he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if Richie gave him a friction burn on his thighs. It’d still be worth it, both for Eddie’s complaining and the sight of him walking like a saddle sore cowboy. Knowing  _ he  _ was the one who could spoil Eddie with a killer blowjob. The thought alone made his mouth water.

Eddie continued down his body. His hands found themselves against his breasts once again. He pressed his forehead to them, burying his nose in the curls sprouting all along there. 

Richie smirked and looked down at him from beneath his arm. “I’m starting to think you have a thing for me being hairy Eds.” He teased.

“Yeah well you’re fucking right.” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s chest. He sucked wet kisses along his right pec, getting the hair there sticky with saliva and sweat. 

“God you’re just- I dunno man, you’re just fucking hot.”

Richie hummed as Eddie kneaded at his other breast, his fingers squeezed at the meat of it. His palm digging into it like bread dough. Eddie’s thumb found his pert nipple, he rolled the hardening bud beneath the pad of it. He gasped, breath stuttering a bit when Eddie’s mouth found his other nipple. Richie could feel his tongue lap around it in circles, press into it. Treating it like a delectable piece of candy that needed savoring. 

“God Rich, these fucking  _ tits. _ ” Eddie said between sucks, he pulled his mouth off to the side to tug a mouthful of Richie’s pec between his teeth. It earned him a surprised yelp out of Richie.

“ _ Shit _ babe.” Richie whispered, he was losing his mind. Eddie sucked around his nipple, digging his teeth into the meat of Richie’s chest. Small bruises were forming all around his pec. Richie felt like he was being eaten alive and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Everytime I see you in any shirt I swear I want to just dive head first into these.” Eddie groaned and kissed his way over to the other pec. “They’re so fucking full and big. It drives me insane how much I want to put my dick between these.”

Richie laughed at that, “I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Eddie paused for a moment, considering his proposal but shook his head. “We’ll put a pin in that for next time.”

“ _ Put a pin in it _ ,” Richie mimicked Eddie back. “You’re such an office worker I love it.”

“I do  _ not  _ sound like that.” Eddie scoffed and tweaked his nipple sharply making Richie gasp. Though it only made him laugh harder. 

“Shut  _ up _ !”

“Oh I’m sorry, you’re a wallstreet shark. You even have the teeth to go with it, my chest is gonna be so sore.” Richie remarked, only giving Eddie the chance to nip at him again.

“Here I am trying to make you feel nice and you’re bullying me.” 

Richie shot him a faux apologetic pout, “Aw, Eddie I just get so chatty. You know me.”

“Yeah I do. You run your mouth so much, I swear I should gag you.”

Richie quirked a brow in thought, briefly picturing that scenario. His mouth bound with one of Eddie’s ties, drool seeping out the sides of his mouth while Eddie had his way with him. Richie felt his stomach do a somersault. They haven’t tried that much bondage before but now Richie was really intrigued. “We’ll put a pin in that too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Eddie’s voice grew low. “I think I’d like that.”

“Yeah, we could make it a double feature. Or a triple! Kinky ideas the whole night.”

Eddie snorted, he sucked one more little dark bloom against Richie’s chest. It looked like a battlefield, littered with bite mark trenches and bruises hidden beneath his furry chest. He hummed approvingly, his hand reaching down to cup the nape of Eddie’s neck. His thumb brushed along the scruff of his hairline while Eddie continued lower down Richie’s body.

Those nice hands of his smoothed down along the swell of Richie’s belly. He wiggled his hips, feeling a little self conscious.

“Rich, sweetheart, I know that you haven’t been too happy about your body lately but honestly-,” Eddie pauses to press a sweet kiss right between his ribcage. “Honestly, I love it so much.” 

Richie opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was, Richie lost his train of thought. It evaporated into a moan as Eddie sucked a bruising kiss on the side of his stomach. “ _ Eds _ .” He could barely make out, his name sounded more like a squeaky whimper. 

“You used to be such a twig, but now you’ve grown and let yourself indulge.” Eddie murmured into his stomach, his hands rubbed up and down, all along the softness of his belly. His thumb slid up the trail of hair just beneath his belly button. Richie felt a shiver run down his spine.

He was sure Eddie could feel his arousal pulsing in his briefs. Richie looked down at Eddie who was fixing him with a leer so intense yet somehow really intimate. Richie also caught his reflection in the mirror. The blush on his cheeks was running all the way down to his chest. Every word of praise that spilled past Eddie’s lips made his mind buzz. He had to double check to make sure bees didn’t somehow find their way into his skull, Richie couldn’t tell. 

His hips had a mind of their own though as they rocked beneath Eddie’s chest. He whined and pawed at Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Eds,  _ c’mon _ , you’re spoiling me.”

“ _ Good _ .” Eddie affirmed him and nuzzled his cheek against Richie’s stomach. “You deserve to be spoiled every now and then.”

The whimper that Richie made sounded so desperate, it startled himself. He never really thought he could have someone as good as Eddie. Someone who’d love him no matter what he ended up looking like at the ripe old age of forty. What with his receding hairline and his long spindly arms. It set a fire ablaze in Richie’s chest so white hot he wasn’t sure how the sheets weren’t combusting along with it.

“That’s right Rich, you’re so fucking good. Such a good boy for me.” Eddie cooed and kissed his way over to his navel. His teeth briefly scraped along the rim and Richie gasped loudly at that. Eddie just leered up at him then let his tongue slide into the dip. He knew Eddie had a thing for this and would tease him relentlessly about it but now he was seeing why. The sensitive pleasure was new, sure it was still ticklish as fuck but it sent an arousing spark right down to his cock as Eddie briefly lapped into the notch and Richie couldn’t complain. 

Eddie pulled his tongue away with a pop and took Richie by surprise when he blew a little raspberry on his tummy. Richie barked into a little fit of laughter, kicking playfully at Eddie’s thigh. 

“You little turd.”

“Just have to keep you on your toes.” Eddie chuckled, then added, “No matter how you look Rich, I’ll love you and support you.” 

Richie felt a lump grow in his throat. “Eds, babe don’t make me cry when you’re about to go down on me oh my god.” His voice quivered a little.

“I mean it! You’re charming and handsome, nothing’s gonna stop me from loving you ok?”

Richie chanced another look down at Eddie, there he was beaming that cute smile of his. Dimples out, his bangs tousled and curled to his forehead, cheeks dusted a light red. His pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked black. So much love was brimming from those doe eyes of his, he felt his heart might explode out of his chest xenomorph style. Screaming its high pitched love back at him. If Eddie didn’t have the floor, Richie would’ve rolled them over and attacked him with kisses. His own eyes felt watery, how’d he get so damn lucky?

“I love you so much Eddie.” Richie could almost barely get the words out. 

Eddie flashed him a toothy smile. “Love you too Rich.” 

Eddie started kissing his way over the vee of his hips. His teeth nibbled at the muffin top that peeked out over his briefs, tugging the bit of flesh a little.

“Now quit it with the water works, or I’m gonna start too.” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s hip. 

“No guarantees.” Richie quipped, wiping the wetness away from his eyes.

Eddie continued his way down, marking all over Richie’s body. He knew he would probably have to figure out how to cover the hickies on his neck later but the others all over his torso were like a little intimate secret between him and Eddie. Richie was going to still feel them later and the thought alone was driving him crazy.

Eddie wrapped his arms under Richie’s thighs. Spreading them out to make room for him to settle between. 

He tugged at Richie’s briefs, pulling them down past his thighs while Richie leaned up to help wiggle them off. Now he felt fully exposed, his bare ass naked compared to Eddie who still had his own undies on. 

He didn’t make a move to take them off though, instead Eddie humped into the mattress. Richie couldn’t see it, but he could tell Eddie was probably trying to relieve some pressure. He  _ did  _ get a good look at that plush ass though. It was criminal how far away it was, out of Richie’s reach to grab a handful. He could see those cute dimples above his ass whenever he flexed his hips into the sheets. Richie wanted to drag the flat of his tongue into those divots and up his spine. 

It was at that point he caught Eddie’s eye and he swore his heart jumped to his throat. He had a smolder so strong flickers of ember might as well have sparked from them. His tongue lapped up the side of Richie’s thigh slow and intent, leaving a wet trail as he went. Richie could  _ see  _ his dick pulse against Eddie’s neck. He swallowed a thick gob of saliva down. 

“Love these thighs too.” Eddie said with a husky tone, nibbling little kitten nips at the muscle there.

“They’re not as great as yours though.” Richie muttered.

Eddie dug his teeth into the meat of his thigh. It made Richie jump, a small “Haah!” rose out his throat. 

“Yeah mine are toned but yours are so soft.” He sucked at the skin on his thigh, “So  _ thick _ . God Rich I’d let you suffocate me between these.” 

To emphasize his words he buried his nose into the crook next to Richie’s cock, bringing thighs to a close around his head. When he inhaled deep, Richie felt his mouth go dry. He tried to keep his cool though, he laughed though it came out a little nervous sounding.

“What you like my stink too huh?”

To his surprise he saw Eddie nod, humming “ _ Mhmm _ ,” as he exhaled. 

A particularly large spurt of precum dribbled humiliatingly from the head of Richie’s dick. He was going to just die, that was a new one. Knowing squeamish Eddie Kaspbrak who wouldn’t dare stick his bare hands into a bowl of raw hamburger meat could get off on his sex sweaty crotch stank. He felt like he just unlocked some sort of hidden achievement.

Eddie made a small wheeze, looking up at Richie for a moment then down at his cock. “Think I’ve ignored him long enough?”

Richie barked a quick “Ha!” He laid his head back against the bed. “Eddie I hate to break it to you but I’m probably gonna last like a minute.”

“I think I can get you to hold off for a few minutes more.” He replied with a complacent attitude. Though his statement held an underlying command Richie picked up on immediately. 

He made a soft whine, rocking his hips up so that the head of his dick nudged Eddie’s chin. “ _ Please  _ Eds.” 

“Are you going to be good for me? Hang on just a little longer?” He asked while rubbing at Richie’s thighs.

Richie bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah. Yessir, can do.” He thrust his hips again, the head barely touched Eddie’s lower lip making a thin strand of precum connect from it to the tip. The sight made him whimper. “Please,  _ please _ just touch me Eds. Wanna feel that mouth on me.”

Eddie exhaled sharp, it sounded strained. As if Richie’s plea shook him to his core. “I got you Rich, come here.” 

Next thing Richie knew, he felt the warm, wet press of Eddie’s tongue to the slit of his head. Lapping the precum leaking away.

A shiver ran down his spine as he mewled. Eddie took him into his mouth while a hand came up to hold the base. Electricity pulsed through him starting from his gut and out through his nerve endings at his fingertips like lightning trapped in a cloud during a thunderstorm. 

It never ceases to amaze Richie how good it felt having Eddie’s pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. Eddie stayed there for a moment, Richie could feel his tongue on the underside of his length. Saliva drooled past his lips, dripping down the length and over Eddie’s fingers. 

The weight of his cock is heavy against the soft muscle of Eddie’s tongue. He was sure Eddie could feel the steady pulse of his rapid heartbeat, especially when his tongue ran along the vein on the side. He’d keep his cock in his mouth all night if Eddie would let him. He felt so hot and tight inside, a secureness that felt oddly safe to Richie.

Then Eddie began to bob his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks and keeping his teeth behind his lips. He’d occasionally stop to tongue at the junction beneath the head and the length. That sensitive spot that always made Richie’s toes curl.

“ _ Oh _ fuck. Yeah that’s-  _ Ahh _ \- Shit…” Richie let out a choked moan, sounding like someone knocked the wind out of him. He fought the urge to rock his hips up into Eddie’s mouth, he didn’t want to choke him. 

Eddie would gradually take more of him down, Richie could feel the head of his cock pressing into the back of Eddie’s throat. He looked down, saw the strain in Eddie’s jaw as he worked himself up and down. His eyes were closed, brows set in their usual furrowed position. He was focused on his task. It was sort of cute, Richie thought. He got that same look when he was trying to solve those word puzzles on his mobile app game. The little wrinkle of his nose, his eyelashes fluttering open and closed in thought. Richie reached down to card his hand through Eddie’s hair, he leaned into the hand affectionately. His lips twitched like he wanted to smile but found it difficult with a mouth full of dick. He was too cute for his own damn good.

Eddie would occasionally moan when he took him a little too deep in his throat, the sound made a delicious vibration around his dick. Richie arched his back a bit off the bed with a groan.

The slick sounds Eddie’s mouth made from sucking him off were almost pornagraphic, Richie wished he could record it for later. He thought about it for a moment, getting off to just the sounds of them fucking like some erotic asmr. That might be something he’d have to bring up to Eddie another time.

Suddenly, his pace started to pick up, catching Richie off guard with a jolt. He braced his feet against the bed so he could lift his hips. He pumped up into Eddie’s mouth just a tiny bit, not enough to really take control. Eddie didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, he let his jaw go slack so that Richie could slip down easier into his throat. 

He wanted to tell Eddie how good his mouth was around him but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence if he tried. The only thing he could manage were strings of ‘ _ Ahs’  _ and ‘ _ Ohshit! Oh fuck.’  _ He so hot, so wet. Richie could feel him swallow around the head when he took him down a little over halfway. His eyes were rolling so far back in his head, if Eddie saw him he probably would’ve laughed at the ridiculous expression he was making. Eddie made some funny looking faces too when he was getting fucked, he could only imagine the number of chins he must have now from straining his head.

Eddie popped off his cock and a trail of saliva followed from his chin to the head of Richie’s dick. He cleared his throat and swallowed. His hand continued to jerk him off in quick strokes. “That’s it Rich.” 

“Hnn-guh.” Was all Richie could reply with. His brain was mush, a gross pink slushy. All his focus honed in on that building heat settling in his gut.

Eddie made a soft breathy laugh. “I love it when you’re dick drunk stupid.” He swirled his thumb around the head, pressing it into the slit where cum was leaking in beady ropes making Richie gasp sharply at. “I love how big your dick is, love feeling it inside me. In my ass or my throat, it always fills me up so good.”

“Babe you- you keep that up and-  _ hnngh _ \- and I’m...fuck me I’m gonna cum.” Richie felt the pleasure spike into that buzzing numbness, like those static screens on old television sets, that forewarned his oncoming climax. 

“You wanna cum on my face sweetheart? I’ll treat you tonight.” Eddie leered up at him. 

“ _ Holy shit _ .” Richie’s head just fell back against the bed, he whimpered desperately. Eddie ran his tongue along the side of his cock while fisting him furiously. He trailed it down to his balls, Eddie sucked at the velvety soft skin there. Richie made the most embarrassing sound, his voice lilted as a whimper tore out of him. He kind of wanted to crawl into the covers and never come out but Eddie was keeping him rooted by tonguing at the sweat building up against his sack. 

Richie quickly reached down to pat at Eddie’s shoulder. His voice cracking a little as he blustered out an “Eds! Eddie babe I’m-  _ I can’t- _ ” He didn’t care how needy he must have sounded, not when he was cumming his brains out. 

His voice cut out, replaced by strained grunts. He sounded like someone strangling an animal. He gripped the bedspread for dear life as his cock throbbed hard with the force of his orgasm. Stars danced beneath his eyelids for a moment but he remembered at the last second to look down. As he did he caught a thick pearly glob spurt out onto Eddie’s cheek, clinging heavily as it rolled down to his chin. He already had a few strings of it on his eyebrow, along the upper part of his lip, some even caught in a dimple on his cheek. The rest pooled in Eddie’s hand as he still pumped Richie through the last waves of his orgasm. He looked so fucking hot, it was really unfair.

His mind was nothing but a blissed out haze. Richie tried to sit up but his arms wobbled like spaghetti noodles. Eddie must have noticed his futile attempt because he crawled his way back up to Richie again. His tongue peaked out past his lips and swiped at some cum still lingering there. Richie felt a feral energy rise in him, he pulled Eddie down into a sloppy kiss. Both metaphorically and literally. His tongue darting into Eddie’s mouth, tasting himself there and making him feel even more sex stupid. 

He licked the remaining bit off his upper lip and chased after more on his cheek. Eddie giggled, “God you’re so gross.”

Richie pressed many sticky kisses to Eddie’s cheek. “Sucking dick is gross and yet I didn’t hear you complaining before.” Richie mumbles into his temple, still panting as he catches his breath. 

Eddie sat up to lean over towards the wet wipes on the nightstand. He tugged a piece out and quickly wiped it over his face, making sure to get any that might’ve clung to his bangs.

Once he was finished, Richie pulled Eddie closer to him by the waist. “Here lemme help.”

“I told you, you didn’t have to do anything in return!” Eddie retorted but Richie pressed chaste butterfly kisses along Eddie’s neck. 

“I know, I just  _ want  _ to.”

Eddie snorted and pecked at Richie’s shoulder. “Fine, go ahead.”

Richie smiled big and nuzzled his nose into the hair beside Eddie’s temple. His hand slipped past his briefs, Richie whistled when he felt how damp and sticky the front was. 

“I thought I was the one who was getting spoiled?” Richie teased. Eddie’s cheeks flushed a little but he was grinning nonetheless. 

“You were, I was just enjoying myself too.” Eddie exhaled a gentle moan when Richie took him in hand. Pumping him at a lazy pace. “I liked getting to hear how good I was making you feel.” 

“You always make me feel good baby.” Richie’s voice grew low and husky. His cock may be softening but the little shiver Eddie made against him still made his heart skip a beat. “But I  _ really  _ enjoyed that little session. You’re so good to me.” He cooed in Eddie’s ear.

Eddie whimpered, his hips rocked up to meet Richie’s pace. “Rich I’m not gonna last.” His tone was barely louder than a whisper. Richie picked up speed, favoring that spot below the head. 

“C’mon sugar. Cum for me.” Richie urged him on. “You’ve been so patient, you deserve this too.”

That’s all Eddie must have needed because he went rigid in Richie’s arms. He made a croak that slowly turned into a fleshed out grunt. Richie could feel the splashes of his cum against his thigh, the rest of it ended up in Richie’s hand though. He stroked Eddie through the last few waves of his orgasm. His body slumped heavy and warm against Richie’s, he’d hold him there all night if he could. Eddie’s breath came out heavy and rough as he panted into the crook of his shoulder. 

Richie rocked them a bit as Eddie came down from his sex high. “How we doin’ chief?” 

Eddie just gave him a thumbs up and made a noise in confirmation. Richie laughed and kissed his shoulder. 

“Thanks for that babe.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear. “I really appreciate all your mush. You make me feel like a trophy husband sometimes.”

Eddie wheezed a weak laugh, he pinched at Richie’s waist playfully. “A hot famous comedian with a rockin’ bod? I think that’s true.”

“Enoough, Eds if you stroke my ego anymore my forehead’s gonna get bigger.” 

“Well there’ll just be more to kiss then.” Eddie teased, he leaned up to kiss him just to make his point. 

Richie simpered, pushing Eddie down onto the bed and smothering his neck and face in kisses. Eddie chuckled and squirmed under Richie’s prying hands. “Alright c’mere, indulge me and let me spoil you now.”

“You’re such a fucking service top, I can’t believe you.”

“Nah I’m just selfish.” Richie replied simply. He kissed sweetly up Eddie’s chin, at the corner of his mouth, then finally pressed their lips together. Richie felt Eddie melt at the gesture. 

“Yeah well you’re lucky I am too.” Eddie murmured in the kiss, he smiled big and warm. Richie did too, it was contagious.


End file.
